This invention relates to stockings, and more particularly to a stocking having a convertible toe opening.
A wide variety of stockings and other garments are available for allowing the toes to be uncovered from time to time, for different reasons. In children's sleepware, e.g., the leg portions of pajamas may be provided with adjustable end closures for permitting extension of the foot in keeping with the growth of the wearer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,326. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,283,205 and 1,112,759. Therapeutic stockings have been developed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,929 and 4,027,667 for reducing the incidence of pulmonary embolism. However, none of such garments has been designed for the specific purpose of permitting the wearer to periodically uncover the toes, and accordingly, none has been satisfactory for such purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,660 discloses a garment having a pair of tubular sleeves for enclosing the feet and legs of the wearer, with the toe portion being provided with an opening so that the wearer may keep his feet within the sleeves or may extend them through the opening. A flap or cover extends over the opening in the closed portion. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,972, a stretch garment for infants is disclosed, the garment having a toe opening with an elastic toe piece for folding over the toe opening in the closed position. The elastic toe piece is folded to the open position so as to allow the infant's foot to move freely and to grow. Neither the tubular sleeve garment nor the infant's garment of such patents has been found practical or at all useful for allowing a wearer, adult as well as child, to quickly and easily uncover the toes of a conventional stocking.